Barden High
by Pitch Slapped So Hard
Summary: Beca and Chloe meet in high school and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Barden High**

**Summary:**

**Beca and Chloe meet in high school and fall in love.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Welcome to Barden High home of the very famous Beca Mitchell. Beca is Junior and is the most popular girl in school, every girl wants to date her and every guy wants to be her. Beca is the captain of the glee club, girls' volleyball team, and she's head cheerleader. When she's not busy ruling the school she DJ's at her friends parties. Beca's the man so to speak, luckily she has her best friends Stacie, Jesse, Lily, Uni and Cynthia-Rose that keep her sane. Beca never really dated dated, they were mostly just hook ups but she wanted a real relationship again but all the girls at her school only wanted to hook up her because of her name and not actually her, all though none of the girls she would make out with complained; Beca never slept with the girl's she'd hook up 's called love making for a reason Beca always told the girls she'd be hooking up with. Beca has had sex before once with a guy and she just didn't like it, she actually can't even remember the guys name; she also slept with a girl multiple times her name was Alice, she was 2 years older than Beca, Alice was her first girlfriend and she thought that she was in love with Alice but boy was she wrong. After her relationship with Alice her reputation shot up and she became famous for have the best touch in school but Alice was the only one who got to feel it. Once Alice graduated high school she and Beca broke up. So now Beca was back on the market and all the girls wanted a taste of the sweet DJ but Beca wasn't looking for a hook up like she did in the summer, she wanted a real relationship again and she was ready to get back out there, with her friends encouraging her she was definitely ready or so she thought. Beca asked out a girl she into for a while and they went out on a date but all the girl wanted was sex and Beca didn't want to just be this girls personal play toy so she walked out on her date. Beca decided that maybe dating was a bad idea but her friends told her that she just needed to find the right girl and they were right.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey just moved into the neighborhood and they were attending Barden High that following Monday. Chloe was getting the last box from the u haul. Chloe was singing and dancing like a fool but that's just how she was, she didn't notice the brunette walking up to her. Chloe felt a hand tap her and she screamed and dropping the box and pulling out her head phones.

"Oh My God. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm Beca by the way" Beca bent down helping the ginger pick up her things that fell out the box.

"I'm Chloe" She stood up and held the box.

"Again I'm sorry for scaring you" Beca said smiling apologetically.

"It's fine. I forgive you" Chloe's sister Aubrey came outside to check one her sister who screamed.

"I live across the street and I heard you sing, I wanted to just come over here and tell you that you should join the glee club. I mean you have an amazing voice" Beca smiled.

"I'll think about it" Chloe smiled.

"Think about what?" Aubrey said standing next to her sister.

"Beca was seeing if I wanted to join the glee club, she heard me singing" Chloe looked at her sister and back at Beca.

"So why'd you scream" Aubrey asked.

"I kind of scared her" Beca answered.

"Okay… well Mom and Dad want us to unpack so…" Aubrey said giving her a look that only they understood.

"Okay Aubrey I'll be right in" Aubrey went back inside and shook her head "Sorry about her"

"It's cool" Beca smiled.

"Well I have to go but it was nice meeting you. I'll see you Monday" Chloe started heading for her front door.

"Not if I see you first" Shit real smooth Beca, real smooth. Now she's gonna think you're some creeper. Beca thought to herself.

Chloe walked into her house and went into her room that she was sharing with Aubrey.

"Did she really just say not if I see you first? Damn Chlo we haven't even been here for a day and you're already getting hit on" Aubrey said giggling.

"Shut up" Chloe rolled her eyes and started to unpack but all she could think about was the beautiful brunette that lived across the street. After packing they ate dinner and later that night Chloe was sitting in her bed thinking about Beca, she just couldn't forget about that smile it was cute and her boobs were big, well they were bigger than hers at least. Chloe thought about what Beca looked like naked and she thought about the things she'd do to the sexy brunette if they were having…

"Chloe!" Aubrey said throwing a pillow at her making her pull away from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Chloe said looking over at her sister.

"You were thinking about that Beca chick weren't you?" Chloe did say anything "You were!"

"Shut up Aubrey!" Chloe blushed.

"Aw you're blushing" Aubrey began to giggle.

"Aubrey!" Chloe stretched out her name covering her face with the pillow that Aubrey threw at her.

"You got it bad for her don't you?" Aubrey asked being all serious.

"No… maybe… kind of… Okay stop staring at me okay, geez. I like her okay…" Chloe let out a sigh "happy now?"

"Yes I'm very happy. Go ask her out then" Aubrey suggested not being serious.

"Oh yeah let me just walk over to her house and be like 'Hey I just met you and I've already pictured you naked and I wanna have sex with you, so wanna go out sometime'… Oh you weren't being serious and I said way too much" Chloe was embarrassed.

"Yeah you said way too much… You're a horn dog you know that" Aubrey laughed and got a death stare from her sister "I mean come on you don't even know her and you already wanna sleep with her"

"What it's not my fault, I mean you saw her boobs right. I just wanna…" Chloe was immediately cut off.

"Okay shut up… and no I didn't notice how big her boobs are cause I'm not a total pervert like you" Aubrey said.

"Ugh… I'm hooked on to this girl…" Chloe started to think "Hey Aubrey?"

"Yeah" Aubrey answered.

"Do you think she's thought about me naked?" Chloe asked.

"Okay I'm going to sleep and we are done talking about this… Pervert" Aubrey walked over and turned out their light and went to sleep. Chloe of course thought about Beca until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Barden High**

**Summary:**

**Beca and Chloe meet in high school and fall in love.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Chloe woke up to the smell of bacon. She got out of bed and looked out her window and saw Beca getting dressed. She was wearing a black laced bra and skinny jeans, she was so focused on the sexy brunette that she didn't hear her sister walk in. "What are you… Oh my god Chlo. You can't just spy on people it's creepy" Aubrey sat down on her Bed.

"I wasn't spying I was just admiring the view" Chloe said smiling grabbing her towel "I'm gonna get a shower" Chloe walked out of her room and got a shower. When she finished she went into her room got dressed and went downstairs, she grabbed a plate her mom made her and scarfed it down. Chloe went into the living room and sat next to Aubrey "Hey you wanna go and walk around town and see what they got here?" Chloe asked

"Sure" Aubrey got up with Chloe and left the house. They walked around the small town and looked into a few small shops and then they turned the corner and saw a mall. They ran over to the mall and looked around. Chloe and Aubrey went into the café they had. Chloe was surprised when she turned and bumped into Beca.

"Hey Chlo, Aubrey" Beca waved.

"Hey Beca" Chloe smiled. Aubrey waved back.

"So you guys decided to check out the town huh?" Beca asked.

"Yeah" Chloe smiled. They sat down at a table and talked for a bit mostly the conversation was between Beca and Chloe. All of the sudden a girl walks over and kisses Beca on both cheeks and sat down, Beca handed the girl a drink.

"Um Chloe, Aubrey this is one of my best friends Stacie. Stacie this is Chloe and Aubrey they just moved here"

"Oh hey Beca was telling me that you sing like an Angel" Stacie said and Beca kicked her "Ow"

"Oh really?" Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah she wouldn't shut up about you last night" Stacie.

"Stacie!" Beca said.

"Sorry"

"Well you should've heard the things Chloe said about you. Unfortunately I had to hear it" Aubrey faked coughed "She's a perv"

"Aubrey shut up" Chloe felt like kill Aubrey in that moment.

"Really?… Listen we have to go but here give me your phone" Chloe didn't even ask why she just handed her the phone and Beca gave it back after doing something to it "I put my number in and texted myself. Text me if you want to do anything…" Beca leaned over and whispered into Chloe's ear "and I'm mean anything" Beca pulled away and winked and left the café. Chloe started to blush.

Later that night Chloe was looking at her phone hovering over Beca's name. After dinner Chloe was sitting on her computer and had her glasses on. Her phone started to ring and she picked it up not realizing who was on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey Chloe its Beca"

"Oh hey, I meant to call but…"

"It's cool. I was wondering if you'd wanna drive with me to school tomorrow"

"Um sure do you want me to come over or…"

"Yeah, um does 6:30 sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds great"

"Cool. I'll leave my front door unlocked and you just come in. When you get here just go straight up to my room. Okay?"

"…Um yeah okay"

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow beautiful"

The line went dead. Chloe just melted on how Beca called her beautiful. That's all she could think about, well that and the fact that Beca talked to her friend about her. Chloe slowly drifted off to sleep in her bed. 5:30 her alarm went off and she got a shower, she picked out an outfit that complimented her on her body, and she went down stairs at 6:20 and ate a banana. 6:30 came around and she walked over to Beca's she told Aubrey that she was going over there before she left. Chloe open the front door and went up to Beca's room and she wasn't in there. She heard the water running and just sat on Beca bed. Beca came out of the bathroom in nothing but a matching black laced bra and underwear.

"Oh hey Chlo." Beca said not really think about her appearance.

"Uhhh… Hey" Chloe eyed her up and down like it was her job. Beca put on her cheer uniform.

"Hey Chloe can you zip me up" Beca asked pulling her hair out the way.

"S-sure" Chloe got up and zipped her up.

"Thanks" Beca walked into her bathroom and a few minutes later she came out with her hair up and make up on. "Let me just grab my jacket and bag then we'll go"

"Okay" Chloe smiled. She was still thinking about Beca in just her bra and underwear. The walked down stairs and Beca threw on her leather jacket and tossed her bag over her shoulder.

"Okay we can go now" Beca open the garage and Chloe's jaw dropped.

"This is your car?" Chloe just stood there looking at the car

"Yeah my dad got it for me, when he and my mom got divorced"

"So he got you a Nissan GT-R" Chloe said.

"Yeah, you'll be the first girl in my car"

"Well I feel special"

"You are" Beca smiled and Chloe blushed "It's a 2014 GT-R Premium all blacked out with red amber interior and it's customized"

"Wow"

"Yeah. Now get in so we can go to school" Chloe got in and Beca put on her ray ban wayfarers on "Here these are my old ones, you can wear them" Beca backed up and closed the garage and she drove them to school. Once they got there Beca pulled into a spot with her name on it.

"Wow you have your own spot. Impressive" Chloe winked "Here" she tried giving Beca her shades back.

"No you keep them they're my old pair and plus you look super-hot in them" They walked into school together and as soon as Beca linked their arms everyone started staring at them.

"Why are they looking as us?" Chloe asked.

"Because you're beautiful and you're with me" Beca smiled. They stopped at Beca's locker "Let me see your schedule" Chloe went into her bag and handed it over "Well we have… Study hall, Lunch and gym oh and we have a date tonight at 6"

Chloe smiled "Is this your way of asking me out?"

"Yes. Yes it is, so what do you say?"

"I say hell yes" Chloe smile but it quickly turned into a frown when some girl came over and started touching Beca's arm. Chloe became jealous.

"Excuse me but I was talking to a gorgeous redhead that you oh so rudely cut off. You can go now" the girl left and Beca smiled at Chloe "Sorry about that people can be rude sometimes, now where's your locker… oh right it's next to mine"

"Did you plan all this" Chloe joked opening her locker and putting a few things in her locker "Walk me to my class"

"Of course" Beca linked arms once again, they to Chloe's class.

"I'll see you in study hall"

"Of course" Beca waved goodbye to Chloe and went to her class. Beca couldn't get Chloe off her mind. In study hall they talked and Chloe got to meet all of Beca's close friends and they all liked her that though she was perfect for Beca. In lunch Beca and her friends sat with Chloe and Aubrey, of course Jesse was flirting with Aubrey and she flirted back. Chloe and Aubrey said that they would join glee club; everyone was excited about Chloe and Aubrey. Chloe, Aubrey and Beca walked into the locker rooms together and every girl waited for Beca to undress. They got lockers next to each other.

"Hey Beca?" Aubrey said in a hushed tone "Why is everyone looking at you"

"They're waiting for me to get dress" Beca said. She was being honest

"Why?" Chloe chimed in

"A lot of girls want me. I used to date this girl Alice and she told everyone that I was amazing in bed" Beca took off her top and jeans "So now girls just want me for sex and I won't give it to them and this is as close as they get" Beca sighed "That's why I liked you so much you were new you didn't know these things" Beca put on Booty shorts and a smallish black tee "And now you know. You probably don't want to go out with me do you?" Beca frowned and Chloe was shocked that Beca told her all of this, she saw how hard it was for her to just tell her why everyone looks at her.

"Beca" Chloe finally spoke up undressing "I still want to go out with. I don't care about your past, I just care about you"

Beca smiled "Come on let's head out to the gym" Chloe, Beca and Aubrey walked out to the gym floor. Chloe was happy that Beca told her about her past but she didn't care about her past Chloe just wanted to be in her future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Barden High**

**Summary:**

**Beca and Chloe meet in high school and fall in love.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Later that night Chloe was getting ready for her date. "Hey Aubrey?"

"Oh my god! For the 100th time you look fine" Aubrey rolled her eyes and sighed "So where are you guys going?"

"I don't know" Chloe said looking at herself in the mirror "She didn't tell me all she said was dress casual and where shoes but look nice"

"Well that's confusing" Aubrey said reading her book.

"I know right" Chloe said looking in the mirror again.

"Chloe!" Her father yelled.

"Yeah?!" Chloe yelled back.

"Your DATE'S here" He yelled.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute" Chloe yelled.

"You do realize dad's gonna grill her, right?" Aubrey said look up from her book and Chloe just shook her head.

* * *

"So Beca. What are you doing tonight?" He looked at her with a look that made her run for the hills.

Beca swallowed hard "Um well it's kind of a surprise. Sir" His eyebrow raised "But you look like a man who can keep a secret, right?" Beca giggled nervously and he crossed his arms "Ookay. I'm taking her to Mexican restaurant, I was thinking we'll eat and dance and then I'll bring her straight back here" She smiled awkwardly

"She hates Mexican food" He said in an indescribable voice.

"She does… Um what does she like?" She asked not trying to sound desperate but failed. Mr. Beale chuckled and unfolded his arms and smiled.

"She like the diner up the street take her there and get a booth, she finds them more comfy. We got dinner from there our first night we were here… Sorry if I scared you there, I just want to make sure you have the best intentions for my daughter. You seem like a good kid, don't hurt her and we'll be fine" He smiled.

"Trust me sir I'd never in a million year hurt your daughter, I'm actually scared that she'll break my heart" Her eyes widen she was supposed to say that part out loud.

"Listen it seems like Chloe really likes you and I don't think she'll break your heart, just open up to her tell her all your fears and dreams. Don't be so nervous okay." He smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for the help Mr. Beale" She said pulling away from the hug.

"No problem and please call me John" He smiled.

"I'm ready" Chloe said walking down the stairs looking at her father and Beca.

"Wow you look beautiful… I mean you always look beautiful, it just… uh…" Chloe cut her off.

"You look beautiful too" Chloe pulled Beca in for a hug "So where we going?" Chloe asked stepping back

"I told you it's a surprise" Beca smiled.

Mr. Beale- John opened the front door "Come on you too, get out of here" He smiled.

"See you later" Chloe said waving goodbye.

"And Beca her curfews at 8" He said sternly.

"You got it sir" She smiled. They walked over to the car and Beca opened the door.

"Why thank you kind sir" Chloe said in a southern accent and placing her hand over her heart before stepping in the car. Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head at her beautiful date. She got in the car and drove them to the diner Chloe's father told her to take the redhead. "I love this place" Chloe said with a big smile.

"I know" Beca said.

"How'd you…" Beca cut her off.

"Know. Your dad told me… See I was gonna take you to a Mexican restaurant but your dad said you don't like Mexican and told me to take you here" Chloe smiled and took the cute brunette's hand.

"Well its perfect" Chloe placed a kiss on Beca cheek and noticed the brunette blushing and smiled. Beca opened the door.

"Can I have a booth for two?" Beca slipped the man a $50.

"Of course follow me" He guided them to a booth near the window. Beca and Chloe sat on opposite sides. "Your waitress will be here shortly" He walked away and Beca started looking at the menu.

"Hey Beca?" Beca lifted her head and looked at Chloe "You can sit next to me if you want. I won't bite I promise" Beca smiled at Chloe and moved next to her "See I told you I wouldn't bite" Chloe giggled. Chloe and Beca looked at the menu. "So what are you getting?"

"Um I think I'm gonna get a California Burger" Beca smiled looking at Chloe.

"What's on it?" Chloe asked.

"Um…" Beca looked at the menu "lettuce, tomato, red onions, cheese and mayo" Beca smiled.

"Mmm. That sounds really good"

"It's really big. Do you wanna share it?" Beca asked meeting Chloe's blue eyes.

"Sure. What kind of fries" Chloe smiled.

"Curly fries and if you tell me you don't like curly fries than…"

"Oh don't worry I love curly fries"

"Good" Beca smirked "So do you wanna slit a milk shake?"

"Sure only if it's…" Chloe started.

"Half and half" They both said.

"Wait you like half chocolate and half vanilla?" Chloe asked with a huge smile upon her face.

"Well duh it the best of both worlds" Beca said. Beca and Chloe sat there talking.

"Excuse me, are you two ready to order?" the waitress asked nicely.

"Yeah just a California Burger with curly fries and a half and half milk shake, two straws please" Beca answered.

"Okay I'll be right back with your drink" The waitress said before walking away. Beca and Chloe continued talking "Here you go. A half and half and two straws"

"Thank you" They both said. The waitress smiled and thought how cute they were.

"So wait you wear glasses?" Beca asked.

"Yup" Chloe smiled

"Do you have them with you?"

"Yes. I bring them with me everywhere. Just in case"

"Put them on"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cause I look like a dork"

"Please. For me" Beca used her puppy dog eyes and Chloe sighed heavily.

"Fine" She went in her bag and pulled out her glasses "See I look like a total dork. Happy, can I take them off now?"

"No and you don't look like a dork, I think you look really sexy" Beca bit her lip and Chloe blushed, she took her glasses off and put them back into her bag.

"Here is your food if you need anything don't hesitate to ask" She smiled and walked away. Beca cut the burger in half. The sat there in silence but it wasn't awkward, it was comfy and pleasant. They finished their meal.

"Do you ladies care for desert" Their waitress asked.

"Um I don't know do you" Chloe smiled.

"Um does chocolate cake sound good?" Chloe nodded "We'll have the a slice of chocolate cake"

"Okay I'll be right back"

"This is the best first date I've ever been on. Thank you Beca" Chloe confessed.

"You're welcome and you're the best date I've ever had" Beca said.

"You're welcome" She smiled.

"Hey Chloe if I tell you something promise not to tell?" Beca asked.

"Yeah of course you can tell me anything" Chloe held Beca's hand.

"Well you're the only girl besides Alice that I've dated" Beca looked down at the table. She looked up at Chloe waiting for her to say something, anything but Chloe smiled and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek.

"So I'm really the only girl. Why?" Chloe asked taking Beca's hands

"To be honest… no other girl really meet my standards… except… you" Chloe smiled and hugged Beca.

"What standards do I meet? If you don't mind me asking"

"Well your sweet, kind, caring, you listen, you have a big heart, you see past all my bullshit and you… you agreed to go out with me after I told you about everything with Alice and you didn't run for the hills" Beca looked into Chloe's eyes.

"Beca I like you a lot and I will never. ever run for the hills" Chloe smiled at Beca

"Chloe? Will you be my girlfriend?" Beca said looking deeply into Chloe's eyes.

"Yes… on one condition"

"Anything"

"You be my girlfriend"

"Of course, I'd be honored" After their date Beca walked Chloe to her door.

"I had a great time with you tonight" Chloe said holding Beca's hands.

"I'm glad and I was think if you're not doing anything Saturday that we could go out on another date" Beca smiled.

"I'd love to" Chloe smile.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7" Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Goodnight"

"Night" Beca walked over to her house. Chloe walked in and locked the behind her. She went up to her room still smiling, she got dressed for bed. She look at her window and saw Beca dancing in her room which made Chloe smile even harder. She found herself falling for the tiny brunette.

"So I'm guessing your date with Beca went well" Aubrey said walking into the room.

"It was great and I'm pretty sure she had a great time to" Aubrey raised an eye brow.

"What makes you say that?" Trying to sound innocent.

"She was doing a victory dance" Chloe chuckled. Aubrey just shook her head and laid in her bed.

"Night Chlo."

"Night" Chloe fell asleep and dreamed of Beca.


	4. Chapter 4

**Barden High**

**Summary:**

**Beca and Chloe meet in high school and fall in love.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Beca, Chloe and Aubrey just graduated high school they were all packing up to go to their colleges, the summer was over and Beca didn't want to leave Chloe. Chloe and Aubrey were going to NYU, Beca was going into the Army. Beca was the first to leave Aubrey drove while Chloe and Beca made out in the back seat until they got to the airport. Once they got their they had to the airport Beca and Chloe stood there in the same stop holding each out, neither of them wanted to let go. Now boarding flight 67 to Los Angeles. Beca let go of Chloe who couldn't let go.

"Chloe I have to go okay" Beca tried to hold back her tears and be strong for Chloe.

"I know" Chloe said still hold on to Beca with all her strength. Chloe finally let go and looked at her feet. Beca cupped Chloe's face and looked into her beautiful crystal blue eyes on last time.

"Chloe I love you and I need you to be strong okay? We'll see each other when I'm home, we'll Skype and we'll write… I love you Chloe Beale"

"I love you too" That's all she could say. She looked at Beca who was in her uniform. Chloe remembered the day Beca told her.

Beca's 19th birthday.

"Happy Birthday sexy" Chloe said with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you" She kissed her girlfriend and looked at Chloe's hands "What you got their"

"Oh your mom told me to bring these up to you. I think they're birthday cards from your family" Beca smiled sitting up going through her cards. She came across one that was from the Army. She looked at Chloe with shame and an apologetic look, the look on Beca's face scared the shit out of Chloe. "Beca what's wrong?" Beca took in a deep breath

"When we broke up for a week… I did something stupid…" Beca open her mouth but she shut it. How does she tell Chloe the woman of her dreams, the woman she loves, that in a time of weakness she signed up to go to war.

"What did you do" Beca stayed silent "Beca answer me!" Beca sighed heavily.

"I-I… I joined the Army" Chloe hopped off the bed and took a few steps back. Beca got up and walked over to Chloe "Chloe please say something"

"You Beca Mitchell are an idiot and selfish. Did you ever stop and think about me and how I would feel" Chloe slapped Beca, she put her hand over her mouth "Oh my god. Beca I'm so so sorry, I-"

"I dissevered it. I can't get out of this you know" Beca started to tear up letting a few tears fall "Chloe I'm sorry and if you want to break-"

"No, I don't I love you too much to lose you again how much time do we have?" Beca open the letter and started to read.

"Looks like the end of summer" Chloe hugged Beca so tight

"I'll make it the best summer of your life, we'll spend each and every waking moment together, we'll never be apart until you get on a plane and go to god knows where. Got it" Beca just nodded. Chloe didn't lie, they did spent every waking moment together.

"Beca wait" Chloe grabbed Beca and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, one that Beca could never forget. Chloe pulled away "I love you Beca and I'll write and call and Skype you every day. I'm not going to say goodbye because goodbyes are meant for never seeing you again and I plan on never saying goodbye unless I have to. So I'll see you later, Okay?" Chloe smiled.

"I love you Chloe Beale and I'll see you later" Beca smiled and gave Chloe one last kiss before getting on her plane. As soon as Chloe could see Beca was out of sight before sobbing in Aubrey's arms. Aubrey tread up by the two saying goodbye.

"Come on Chloe let's go home" Aubrey helped Chloe back into the car. Chloe and Aubrey got home and went into their room and started packing up Chloe had a few of Beca's sweatshirts that she packed, she also packed up a whole box of photos of the two of them and some of their friends, Chloe packed up the rest of her stuff. The packed up the SUV that they got for graduation, they drove to New York. Once they got there about two days later Chloe's fault Little miss I'm hungry, I have to pee, I miss Beca Aubrey thought but the last one annoyed her the most the whole ride their 'Beca loves this song', Beca this Beca that 'This is Beca's favorite' Aubrey was annoyed with Chloe. When Aubrey and Chloe got to the campus they went to their dorm in which the shared. Chloe looked at a picture of Beca and her at the prom.

"This is one of my favorite pictures me and…" Chloe was cut off by Aubrey.

"Chloe if I hear your girlfriends name one more time I am seriously going to kill you in your sleep" Aubrey looked at Chloe.

"Harsh" Chloe said putting picture of her and Beca all over the room.

"Sorry. It's just that… you don't shut up about her and the whole ride I had to hear you say Beca's name and when you were sleeping, I thought thank god now I won't her name but even in your sleep you still said Beca's name… I'm sorry to sound like a bitch but I was really annoying"

"It's fine I get it. It's just that I miss her. I'll try and stop bring up Beca so much" Chloe walked over and hugged Aubrey.

"Thank you" They unpacked their room and got situated.

* * *

5 Months later. February 14th, this would be Chloe's first Valentine's Day without Beca. Chloe went to class that morning trying not to stare at all the couples on campus. After her last class her phone started buzzing. She picked it up not looking at the id. "Hello?" She said unhappily.

"Well it's nice to hear you too" Beca giggled

"Oh my- Beca I didn't look at my phone. I'm so happy you called"

"Happy Valentine's day baby"

"Happy Valentine's" Chloe was smiling her phone calls, text, letters and Skype calls were the only thing that kept her happy.

"So I know I couldn't be there and I'm sorry but there's a package in your dorm"

"How'd you-"

"Aubrey helped. Call me after you open it. I love and miss you"

"I love and miss you too" They ended the call. Chloe got in her room and saw a big package. She looked over at Aubrey who was smiling.

"Well open it dummy" Aubrey said smiling while taping the whole thing. Chloe ripped off the paper and open the Box and started crying.

"Well do I get a hug" Beca said stepping out of the box giving Chloe a hug. Chloe buried her head in Beca neck and cried tears of joy. "Why are you crying Baby?"

"I miss you so much and I'm crying tears of joy"

"Okay we'll stop cry and get dressed because I'm taking you out to dinner" Chloe wiped her eyes and nodded. "Thanks Aubrey"

"No problem… listen I'm gonna be at my friends tonight so you'll have the room to yourselves" Aubrey said walking out the room with a bag. Chloe stood there in her black lace bra and underwear looking in her closet for a dress.

"Well you know you could just wear that" Beca said eying the almost naked Chloe who turned and walked over to her.

"Well you know it's only 5, what time's dinner?" Chloe sat straddling her girlfriend

"Dinner's at 7. What do you wanna do to pass the time?" Beca grinned and Chloe raised an eyebrow and started kissing Beca's neck making her moan. Around 6 o'clock Beca sits up putting her bra and underwear on.

"Why are you getting up?" Chloe asked sitting up from her spot

"Well we have to get a shower and get ready for our date" Beca turned and kissed Chloe.

"Okay I'll come with and we'll get ready together" Chloe added.

"Sure. I love you Chloe Beale"

"I love you Beca Mitchell"


	5. Chapter 5

**Barden High**

**Summary:**

**Beca and Chloe meet in high school and fall in love.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Later that night Beca was walking with Chloe to her dorm, when Chloe open the door there was red roses and candles lit everywhere.

"What- How- Aubrey is gonna kill you! This is a fire hazard"

"Aubrey helped and she just left"

"This is so… romantic" Chloe walked into her room smiling. Beca shut the door and walked into the center of the room, she got down on one knee and Chloe just looked at her girlfriend.

"Chloe when we first met I fell in love with you voice and the way you moved. On our first date I was hooked, I never thought of spending my life without you. I suck at speeches and you know that so I'm gonna make this short. I love you Chloe Beale and I've been in love with you since day one" Beca open the box and there sat a huge diamond engagement ring "Chloe Katherine Beale will you marry me?" At this point Chloe was crying but they were tears of joy. Beca was still on her knee and she was freaking out Chloe hasn't said anything.

"Yes. I'd love to marry you Rebecca Ann Mitchell" Beca stood up sliding the ring on Chloe's finger.

"I love you" Beca said kissing her fiancé.

"I love you too" Chloe said breaking the kiss. The next morning Beca woke up to squealing and giggling filling the room.

"I'm guessing Aubrey saw the ring" Beca said sliding out of bed.

"Aw did I wake you" Chloe said hugging Beca.

"Yes but I don't mind" Beca said kissing her fiancé. After a week of seeing each other Chloe and Beca had to say goodbye or see you later as they like to say. Beca was leaving and Chloe had to go back to classes.

* * *

-15 years later-

Beca was sitting at home with her 10 year old Ryan and her 5 year old daughter Ann, her wife was upstairs putting their 2 year old daughter Katharine down for a nap. Chloe gave Ryan and Ann; Beca gave birth to Katharine and was pregnant with their son Skylar.

"So how's my beautiful wife doing" Chloe said sitting next to her wife.

"Well I'm feeling a lot better now that you're here" Beca said kissing Chloe. Beca stopped when she felt her water break "Shit!" Chloe jumped up from the couch, Beca wasn't due for another week. Chloe called Aubrey and their parents. Aubrey lived only a few houses over so she ran over and watched the kids so Chloe could take Beca to the hospital. A few days past and Beca brought her newborn into the house. Everyone was there to meet the little guy. Beca handed off Skylar to Aubrey and pulled Chloe a side and kissed her so passionately and deep.

"I love you Chloe"

"I love you too Beca"

"I'm so glad I met you"

"Me too" They kissed again but this time it was longer and hotter.

"Okay you too not in front of the kids. Let's eat" Aubrey said with a smirk. The two followed Aubrey into the kitchen. Beca and Chloe were extremely happy to see how far they came; but they were more excited for the road to come.


End file.
